A Bracelete
by Megalomania DHr
Summary: Projecto Tradução, por misskrum. Hermione tinha tudo o que poderia querer... Excepto uma vida. As pessoas começam a ficar fartas da sua atitude superior, especialmente Draco Malfoy, que planeia acabar com ela de uma vez por todas. E depois ainda há aquela


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos e não foi escrita por mim. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Título: **A Bracelete (The Bracelet)  
**Autor: **AkashaTheKitty  
**Tradução:** misskrum  
**Gênero:** Drama / Romance**  
Classificação:** M**  
Spoilers:** 6**  
Observação:** Universo Alternativo.**  
Projeto:** Tradução  
**Sumário**:Hermione é uma chata sabe tudo, Draco é um sádico filho da puta, Theo tem uma maneira esquisita de descobrir tudo, Harry está demasiado ocupado com a sua namorada e o seu estatuto de herói para tomar atenção, Ginny não está muito interessada em alguma coisa que não seja o seu namorado (mas infelizmente presta atenção), Pansy quer o que é dela, Ron não sabe como ter o que é dele e Blaise, definitivamente, está metido até à ponta dos cabelos no assunto. Ou, se calhar, não é exactamente assim...

* * *

**Nota do Autor:**

Esta fic é UA e para ela DH não existe.

**Nota da Tradutora:**

Podem encontrar a fic original aqui:

http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)3932315(barra)1(barra)The(underscore)Bracelet

* * *

**A Bracelete  
**fanfiction por AkashaTheKitty  
tradução por misskrum

Os sétimos anos estavam a ter Encantamentos. A maior parte das disciplinas sofria uma diminuição na quantidade de alunos que as tinham no sexto ano, e mais ainda assim que alguns percebiam que se tinham inscrito em demasiadas e as abandonavam no sétimo ano. Esse não era o caso ali. Vinte e cinco alunos de todas as quatro casas tinham escolhido continuar com esta disciplina específica, o que fez com que a turma fosse maior do que em anos anteriores. Era a última aula do dia e era sexta-feira, então a maioria dos alunos sentia-se cansada. A maioria, mas não todos.

A mão de Hermione disparou para o ar.

- Wendelin, o Estranho, ardeu num total de 47 vezes, professor! - respondeu ela, ansiosamente.

Houve alguns murmúrios e lamentos dos seus colegas e ela olhou para trás descontente. Não percebia porque é que aquilo acontecia mais e mais frequentemente sempre que respondia a uma pergunta. Houve um respirar pesado e os seus olhos pousaram no culpado. Tinha sido Draco Malfoy, claro, que a olhava de volta com o seu muito próprio ar de gozo. O seu descontentamento aumentou. Bem, ao menos _ele sempre _foi assim.

- Humm, sim Miss Granger. - disse o professor Fitwick, com a sua voz amigável - E como é que ele sobreviveu a isso?

Ele olhou expectante para os alunos da turma, que, na maior parte, apenas o encararam de volta. Alguém tossiu e ele assentiu.

- Miss Granger?

A turma lamentou-se outra vez e o professor olhou seriamente para eles.

- Com um feitiço de Congelamento das Chamas, professor. - respondeu ela, não se deixando perturbar pelas reacções à sua volta, mas mandando um pontapé a Ron por debaixo da secretaria, já que ele também rolou os olhos e murmurou alguma coisa. Não era suposto ser seu amigo?

- Correcto. - disse o professor e depois começou a mostrar-lhes como congelar as chamas, enquanto os olhos do Ron lacrimejavam e ele se dobrava para esfregar a sua canela. Atrás dele, Mandy Brocklehurst de Ravenclaw ria-se.

Pouco depois, a turma estava ocupada a tentar congelar as suas próprias chamas. Hermione, claro, conseguiu logo após poucas tentativas e estava a sorrir, bastante satisfeita consigo própria, ao mesmo tempo que passava a sua mão pelas chamas e não sentia nada além de uma quente, mas confortável, aragem.

- Muito bem, Miss Granger! - exclamou o professor Flitwick e o sorriso convencido de Hermione passou para um sorriso aberto de pura felicidade.

- _Muito bem, Miss Granger!_ - alguém imitou, assim que o Flitwick se encontrava fora do campo de audição, e começaram a rir-se. Hermione, simplesmente, ignorou.

- Hey, Granger! – chamou Malfoy de onde estava, perto dos seus colegas de casa. -Importaste de passar aqui nas minhas chamas para ver se consegui fazer isto direito? - mais risos.

Hermione olhou para ele, mas ele apenas sorriu cheio de si e virou-se para falar com Zabini, que se continuava a rir, e Nott, que tentava esconder o seu sorriso. O professor ouviu o pedido do Malfoy e, ao pensar que era verdadeiro, foi verificar as chamas dele, que, para grande desagrado da Hermione, tinham congelado correctamente.

Harry e Ron faziam um esforço para se ajudarem mutuamente. Mesmo que Hermione não se importasse de ajudar Harry, ela continuava chateada com Ron, então ela decidiu ajudar Neville em vez deles. Ela teve uma satisfação perversa ao conseguir antes de Ron. Harry tinha conseguido fazer bem, mas Ron continuava a lutar para executar o feitiço e estava a pegar completamente mal na varinha.

Hermione voltou-lhe as costas deliberadamente e olhou para o grupo dos Slytherins, onde a maior parte estavam agora apenas a falar. Somente um deles não o tinha ainda conseguido fazer até ao momento: Daphne Greengrass, uma rapariga até comparativamente normal, considerando alguns egocêntricos daquela casa. Daphne deixou escapar um som frustrado e Zabini moveu-se na sua direcção para a ajudar. Antes que conseguisse chegar perto dela, Malfoy acenou-lhe e foi ter com a rapariga, pondo uma mão no seu pulso e a outra na sua cintura, puxando-a para perto. Ela não era muito alta e o topo da sua cabeça chegava ao queixo dele. Ele piscou o olho aos seus amigos indecentemente e curvou-se para murmurar ao ouvido dela. Ela corou e Hermione semicerrou os olhos, chocada com o comportamento do Malfoy. Falava-se que ele namorava com Pansy Parkinson, que, convenientemente, _não_ tinha encantamentos, e era assim que ele se comportava? Antes que Hermione pudesse dar voz aos seus pensamentos, uma luz saiu da varinha de Daphne, que deu um grito estridente de regozijo, já que o feitiço tinha sido bem sucedido. Malfoy deixou-a e voltou para perto dos seus amigos outra vez.

Hermione rolou os olhos e voltou a sua atenção para os seus amigos, apenas para gritar de surpresa, uma vez que o fogo do Ron subiu o suficiente para chegar ao tecto e o começar a derreter com o seu calor abrasador. Hermione deu uns passos para trás, abanando a cabeça lentamente, incapaz de compreender como alguma tentativa de um feitiço de congelamento de chamas poderia fazer _aquilo_ e ouviu algumas pessoas a saudar Ron, cuja face parecia um tomate. Flitwick moveu-se rapidamente para ter o fogo sob controlo, advertiu Ron para ser mais cuidadoso e para praticar mais e, então, dispensou a turma com um aceno de mão resignado.

Apenas outra sexta-feira à tarde.

Hermione agarrou rapidamente na sua mala e começou a sair com os outros. Tinha uma reunião com o Director e o Delegado dos Alunos dentro de apenas meia hora e ela gostava de poder passar no seu quarto e tirar o manto da escola antes disso.

- O que lhe estavas a dizer? - Zabini perguntava a Malfoy alguns passos à frente dela, quando todos desciam o corredor. - Nunca a vi corar assim!

Malfoy riu.

- Estava apenas a ensinar-lhe alguma coisa sobre Encantamentos.

Hermione não conseguiu controlar um riso descrente, que eles obviamente ouviram, já que se viraram e olharam para ela. Descontraídos olhos castanhos numa cara escura coroada por cabelo preto e arrogantes olhos cinzentos numa cara pálida de sedosos cabelos loiros. As diferenças físicas entre os dois eram realmente incontáveis, mas para qualquer outra diferença – eles eram ambos Slytherin até aos ossos.

- É difícil ensinar alguma coisa que não se sabe, Malfoy. - comentou Hermione.

As suas sobrancelhas levantaram-se.

- E... _tu_ sabes? – perguntou ele. - É por isso que és tão popular com os rapazes, Granger?

Ele e Zabini começam-se a rir e foram-se embora sem esperar pela resposta dela.

É claro, ela não tinha nenhuma resposta. Nada que o pusesse no seu lugar, de qualquer maneira. Ela _não_ era popular com os rapazes. Normalmente, pensava que era por não ser uma rapariga muito feminina e, então, os rapazes da sua idade sentiam-se intimidados pela sua inteligência, mas confiavam _nessa inteligência _para tudo.

Ela ia descontente na direcção da torre quando Harry e Ron a apanharam.

- Qual é a pressa? - perguntou Ron, tendo-se esquecido que eles estavam ligeiramente chateados na aula. Hermione decidiu esquecer também. Afinal, ele já tinha pagado por isso.

- Eu tenho que me despachar para mudar de roupa, tenho uma reunião dentro de... - ela olhou para o relógio - 25 minutos. - acelerou o passo.

- Oh, sim... - disse Harry. - Como estão as coisas da delegação de alunos? Já faz um mês, algum acidente até agora?

Hermione abanou os ombros.

- Está a correr bem.

- Ainda não acredito que eles colocaram um Slytherin como Delegado dos Alunos! - queixou-se Ron.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e disse, divertida:

- Ai é? Quem mais poderia ser Delegado? Tu? - Hermione não conseguiu reprimir um riso não muito delicado e Ron olhou para ela, aborrecido.

- Ou o Harry! Ele não teve muito para fazer este ano! Não é necessário ser prefeito antes, tu sabes. _Ele_ não foi nos dois anos também, tenho que te relembrar isso!

Harry abanou a cabeça.

- Não contes comigo. - disse ele. - Eu estou perfeitamente feliz sendo o Capitão de Quidditch e tendo tempo livre.

- E que tal o Ernie Macmillan? – insistiu Ron. - Ele tem... qualidades de Delegado!

- Não podes estar a falar a sério! - protestou Hermione. - O Ernie é tão pomposo e tu queres que eu trabalhe com ele _o ano todo_?

- Ela tem razão. - interveio Harry. - Seria como ter o Percy de novo.

- Então, estás a dizer que realmente gostas _dele_? - perguntou Ron, incredulamente.

Hermione abanou a cabeça.

- Não, não gosto. Mas eu não tenho que gostar dele para achar que ele é a pessoa mais indicada para o trabalho. Ele tem os Slytherins debaixo de olho e é realmente decente com os outros alunos – oh, não olhes para mim assim Ron - ele _é_. A maioria dos Slytherins não gostam é de nós, porque, bem...

- Porque eu sou o Rapaz que Sobreviveu e vocês são os meus amigos. - interveio Harry, friamente. - E também porque a Hermione é melhor do que eles em quase todas as disciplinas. – apressou-se a acrescentar quando a Hermione semicerrou os olhos.

Ela assentiu. Era verdade que os Slytherin não gostavam de ser apagados por ninguém e Harry fez isso umas quantas vezes. O facto de a sua melhor amiga ser nascida/filha de Muggles e tirar melhor notas do que eles em todos os testes também não ajudava nada. Mas, ultimamente, parecia que havia alguma coisa mais, alguma outra razão. Por exemplo, hoje, ela reparara que Megan Jones tinha rolado os olhos a Wayne Hopkin, acompanhando o resto da turma, e que eles murmuravam enquanto olhavam para ela. Eles estavam os dois em Hufflepuff e não tinham os problemas do sangue, por isso, ela não fazia ideia do que tinha feito para merecer isso _deles_. Isso magoou-a.

Confortando-se a si própria, ela tirou esses pensamentos da cabeça. Não era a rapariga mais popular da escola, mas era a Delegada, então não tinha tempo ou _razões_ para sentir pena. Assim que chegaram à Sala Comum dos Gryffindor, despediu-se rapidamente, antes de correr para o seu quarto. Tirou o mando, apanhou um casaco e penteou o cabelo superficialmente, antes de descer as escadas a correr. 6 minutos.

Rapidamente, ela estava em frente à gárgula do 7o piso, sem ar pela correria.

- Deleite Turco. - disse ela, olhando para o relógio. 4 minutos, tinha feito um bom tempo.

A gárgula deslocou-se, e Hermione entrou corajosamente e subiu as escadas até chegar à porta no topo delas, onde parou, compôs-se e, educadamente, bateu à porta, esperando que a mandassem entrar.

- Ahh, Miss Granger. - disse Dumbledore, mal ela acabou de o fazer. - Mesmo a tempo. Vejo que veio sozinha. – disse, enquanto a convidava para se sentar.

- Sozinha? – perguntou ela, anda um pouco ofegante e agora confusa.

- Sim, eu estava à espera do Delegado também. – disse o professor, clarificando-se.

- Ah! Bem, eu tenho a certeza que ele estará aqui num segundo. Eu tive que me despachar para conseguir e o meu dormitório é perto... Tenho a certeza que demorará um pouco mais se for necessário ter que ir... às... masmorras... – a sua voz falhou um pouco, ao mesmo tempo que Dumbledore olhava para ela com aquele olhar divertido que a acalmava.

- Sempre o espírito da ética e da justiça Miss Granger... – ele sorriu. - Mas a questão mantém-se: ele teve o mesmo tempo que você, não foi?

Hermione sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável. Não gostava de estar no centro das atenções só porque o Delegado não sabia ser pontual. Não era a sua guardiã, por amor de Merlin! Mexeu-se na cadeira, tentando pensar no que dizer. Depois de alguns minutos, o silêncio tornou-se constrangedor.

- Eu, ah, tenho a certeza que ele estará aqui num –

Ouviu-se uma batida na porta.

- Segundo. - terminou Hermione, com alívio. Finalmente. Olhou discretamente para o relógio. Em todo o caso, ele só estava cinco minutos atrasado.

- Entre. - chamou Dumbledore que, depois, fez um gesto para ele se sentar assim que ele próprio o fez.

- Granger. - murmurou o rapaz, assim que se sentou.

- Nott. - respondeu Hermione, enquanto assentia com a cabeça.

Theodore Nott não era exactamente um mau colega de trabalho tirando o facto de não gostar de nascidos Muggle, mesmo que não tenha falado muito disso e que ele era... bem... Slytherin. Exceptuando isso, ele era apenas um rapaz quieto, magro e tão pálido como Malfoy, mas com cabelo encaracolado castanho e profundos olhos negros, escondidos pelos óculos.

- Desculpe o atraso, Professor Dumbledore. – disse, com uma voz calma, não dando nenhuma desculpa. Era assim que ele era. Raramente dizia alguma coisa a mais do que o necessário e assumia que, se precisava de se desculpar, então deveriam-lhe pedir para o fazer.

- Não interessa, Mr. Nott, está aqui agora. - disse Dumbledore - A razão pela qual quis ver ambos é porque decidi fazer uma pequena mudança. Uma que eu espero que os beneficie aos dois.

- Mudança? - perguntou Hermione.

Dumbledore sorriu para ela.

- Sim, Miss Granger. Sabem, na maior parte das vezes, ser Delegado dos Alunos é um trabalho difícil. Nestes tempos, pode se tornar um trabalho impossível. É por isso que quero que cada um de vocês escolha um Deputado. Um assistente, se desejarem.

- Mas... Não é para isso que servem os Prefeitos? - perguntou Hermione.

- Eu preferia que escolhesse alguém do 7o ano para a ajudar, Miss Granger. Essa pessoa vai partilhar as suas tarefas e agora, mais que nunca, é preciso uma grande maturidade para lidar com elas.

- Isto é por causa do Quem-Nós-Sabemos? - perguntou Nott, calmamente.

Hermione sentiu a necessidade de engolir alguma coisa. A maioria dos dias, ela esquecia-se de que o pai de Nott era um dos Devoradores da Morte que tinha sido apanhado no Departamento dos Mistérios, há pouco mais de um ano atrás. Parecia tão distante, tão surreal, que ela teve muitas dificuldades em tentar entender que esses homens mascarados eram pais de alguns dos seus colegas – não interessando o quanto ela não gostava desses colegas em particular.

- Sim, Mr. Nott. - respondeu Dumbledore, tristemente - Esta guerra está a provocar as suas mudanças. Mesmo com o que aconteceu – e quase aconteceu – aqui na escola o ano passado, Hogwarts continua a ser um lugar seguro. Mas os estudantes continuam com medo. Eles preocupam-se com as suas famílias e com o seu futuro. Naturalmente, os professores estarão sempre disponíveis, mas, para a maior parte do corpo estudantil, falar com outros estudantes será provavelmente melhor do que falar com velhos professores, não acham? Cada um de vocês vai pensar num candidato para Deputado e voltará para discutir isso comigo antes que seja demasiado tarde.

Com aquilo, eles foram dispensados. Ambos se levantaram e deixaram o gabinete do Director. Hermione estava perdida em pensamentos, até eles estarem no outro lado da gárgula. Com um só relance na direcção dela, Nott virou-se para voltar às masmorras.

- Hey, Nott! - chamou Hermione, antes de ele conseguir dar dois passos. - Talvez devêssemos escolher Deputados de outras casas? Para ser mais acessível para toda a escola?

Nott apenas fez um gesto com os ombros e continuou a andar.

Hermione foi na direcção oposta.

* * *

**Continua**

* * *


End file.
